wake_up_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chikatetsu Labyrinth
is a song performed by Wake Up, Girls!. History TBA Releases Chikatetsu Labyrinth appears on the CD single Beyond the Bottom and the album Wake Up, Best! 2. Audio Lyrics English= Round round round . . . Go around on the subway! I can't board at all I'm steadily being swept forward Is a crowded train a microcosm of life? It makes me nervous I'm not from the city Most people are the same, right? The feeling of wanting to be refined Makes this maze more complicated When I am almost crying alone That person saved me I found salvation and made a friend So here, I'll go for it (Find the exit!) I want to see the farthest sceneries Embrace those dreams within your chest Press forward even with hesitation Right? Subway labyrinth Run, run, run . . . Go ahead! Round, round, round . . . Go around on the subway! I'm as hungry as can be The tension has started to fall I'm so nervous that I even can't go to a cafe by myself If I go to a gorgeous area Will I become an adult? Even if I do, I'll surely always yearn For the taste of home and time with my family (Find the my way!) So! Let's take in the place and character Of all these stations So! Let's go! We're Tied together with the future of this city The shortest path is not the easiest to travel You can't change stations carelessly You don't want to interrupt anybody I know nothing about routes or smart cards Looking things up while walking is dangerous Don't panic if you're stuck, stop! When I was alone and paralyzed I am always saved by kindness I began to hum as I grew accustomed to the city Kindness can be given to people (Find the exit!) I want to see the farthest sceneries Embrace those dreams within your chest Press forward even with hesitation Right? Subway labyrinth Run, run, run . . . Go ahead! Round, round, round . . . Go around on the subway! Run, run, run I want to see Run, run, run the faraway sceneries Run, run, run embrace your dreams Run, run, run in this subway labyrinth |-| Romaji= round,round,round.. go around on the subway! Zen zen zen norikome nai yo Don don don saki ko sarete ku Manin densha sore ga jinsei no shukuzu nano kana fuan ni naru Tokai sodachi jyanai mon Minna hotondo soudesho Senreisaretai kimochi Meiro de kojiraseta Hitorikiri nakisou na toki ni Tasukete kureta ano hito Tsukui no kami ga mieta tomo ga dekita Souda ne koko de ganbatte ku yo （Find the exit!） Ne ichiban mae no fukei ga mitai Gutto yume wo mune ni daite Ne mayoi nagara mo erandeku Souda chikatetsu RABURINSU RANRA RANRA RANRA.. go ahead round,round,round.. go around on the subway! Saikou ni onaka ga suita Tenshion ga sagari hajimeru Mada jibun wa kafe ni sae irenai kinchou shite GOJYASU na ERIA ni iku koro wa Otona ni nareteiru kana Soredemo kitto zutto koishii deshou Furusato no aji kazoku no jikan （Find the my way!） Saa hitosu hitotsu eki no kyara ya basho Nomikonde iku you ni Saa ikou watashi mo kono machi ni Gyutto nomikomarete iku mirai Saitan kyori jouzu ni ikenai Chiyakkari norikaetari dekinai Warikondari nanka mo shitakunai Keiro ga SUMATTO toka wakannai Hokouchuu no kensaku wa kiken Komattara aseranai de tomare Hitorikiri tachi sugumu toki ni Tasukete kureta yasashisa Hana uta ga deru koro wa machi ni narete Yasashisa hito ni agerareru hazu （Find the exit!） Ne ichiban mae no fukei ga mitai Gutto yume no mune ni daite Ne mayoi nagara mo erandeku Souda chikatetsu RABURINSU RANRA RANRA RANRA.. go ahead round,round,round.. go around on the subway! run..ichiban saki no run..keshiki ga mitai run..yume wo daite run..chikatetsu RABURINSU |-| Kanji= round,round,round.. go around on the subway! 　 　 そうだねここで　頑張ってくよ （Find the exit!） ね　いちばん前の風景が見たい ぐっと　夢を胸に抱いて ね　迷いながらも選んでく そうだ　地下鉄ラブリンス round,round,round.. go around on the subway! 　家族の時間 （Find the my way!） さぁ　ひとつひとつ駅のキャラや場所 のみこんでいくように さぁ　行こう　私もこの街に ぎゅっと　のみこまれていく未来 　あげられるはず （Find the exit!） ね　いちばん前の風景が見たい ぐっと　夢の胸に抱いて ね　迷いながらも選んでく そうだ　地下鉄ラビリンス round,round,round.. go around on the subway! run..いちばん先の run..景色が見たい run..夢をだいて run..地下鉄ラビリンス Videos Navigation Category:Discography